


Hi!

by Nominhelpme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And then the cutest of boyfriends :(, College, Coolest professor ever me thinks, First time not writing angst....good luck charlie, Fluff, M/M, Niki is Technos History teacher !!, No angst here baby, Roommates, They are also friends !, oh my god they were roomates, pure fluff, so domestic, the bestest of friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: English majors Dream and Technoblade !
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 690





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an au like this !! :O  
> I really hope you all like it :D  
> For refrence:  
> Dream has a very soft boy styl.  
> Techno wears Techwear (ha) in public but at home he wears more comfortable clothing. Techno has shoulder length pink hair.  
> Dream has shortish dirty blonde hair.  
> They both have jobs! Techno is a barista, Dream is a waiter.

Techno took his time packing up, clipping papers back into his binder, rolling up his pencils and pens, placing them all facing the right way into his pencil case. The pinkette smiled down at his organized notes, closing the light pink binder. He pushed it into his black backpack, slinging it over one of his black jacketed shoulders. Techno waved goodbye to his professor before leaving, walking down the hallways in silence. There were students all around him, some sat on the ground, rewatching the lectures they had recently attended, some ran past him, backpacks half closed and eyes dark with sleep. Others were sat in groups in the parks, smiling and laughing, the distant sound of a group of girls playing violins together could be heard as well. Everything felt  _ right.  _

Techno had never felt completely happy back at home, sure he had friends, a happy family, good grades and wasn't poor, but it never felt like he was where he belonged. His parents wished for him to be a lawyer, like his brother, or a doctor, like his youngest sister always liked to shout that she'd become. It wasn't until his grandmother had him come over the last year of his highschool career, introducing him to her beautiful library. The walls were packed with all sorts of books, so many that Techno read during his summer with her. The elderly woman would sit in her rocking chair as Techno sat crisscross on the floor, flipping through the pages of the newest book he had found. It wasn't until then that Techno finally figured out what he wanted to be. The disappointment his parents had welcomed him with wasn't what he had been hoping for, but with the help of his lovely grandmother, they convinced his parents and off he was to Georgia, heading to a university that had quickly accepted him the moment they received his letter. 

That brings Techno to where he is now, a soft smile hidden by the black mask covering his mouth and nose. The pink haired boy looked around more, everything was perfect. 

Except one thing… he was literally homeless. For the literal two days Techno has been here, he has been staying in a motel near-by. The pinkette kept his hopes up though, this was a college after all, somebody must need a roommate. 

The dark clothed boy walked towards the main entrance/exit. The wind rushed in when a girl ran through the sliding open doors, passing Techno, heading towards the left building, an engineering student. He turned his head, watching her run. The sound of ruffling papers caught his attention, an advertisement for a bakery called  _ MineTreats _ ripped off of its pin, flying up into the air before waving back and forth as it descended. Techno squinted at where the paper once was. A mint green page catching attention. The pinkette walked closer, his platform boots smacking against the ground, the sound echoing around. He leant forward and pushed a few other sheets aside so he could properly read the mint one. 

_ Looking for Roommate! _

_ Hi! I'm Dream and desperately need a roommate. As long as you  _ _ promise _ _ not to kill me, please contact the number below!  _

_ 519-789-0123  _

_ Dream Taken _

Technk felt as if the stars had aligned and the gods were working together to make his life even better than it already was. He quickly pulled out his phone, punching the number in. 

One ring 

Two rings

Three rings

_ "Hello?" _ Techno began walking out of the school, "Hi. I saw your paper, do you still need a roommate?" The person on the other side,  _ Dream _ , released what sounded like a relief filled sigh,  _ "oh my God, am I ever!"  _ Techno chuckled at the boys excited shout. The two talked for a while, discussing basic information about one another. 

_ "Hey? Would you be up for coming to see the house now? I'm in the area and would love to go with you!"  _ Techno checked his watch, humming, "sure. Send me the address and I'll walk over, Dream."  _ "Great! I'll see you soon, Techno!" _

Techno pocketed his phone after glancing down at the address. He walked on the streets, glancing at houses every so often until he stopped and smiled, this was definitely it. As if on cue, a boy in a light purple sweater came jogging down the street, pausing a few steps away from Techno. His eyes went wide with curiosity before sparkling with excitement, "Hi! You must be Techno!" The pinkette nodded, reaching his hand forward to shake the others. The pair walked towards the house together, Techno letting Dream go first so he could unlock the door. They walked in together. Techno looked around curiously, walking into the empty bedrooms before walking to the back door, pushing it open gently. He was met with a large porch and a fairly big backyard. It was empty, void of any life, but it looked perfect. Even though the fence was peeling, white paint chips littered across the ground, and even though the floor boards groaned in protest everytime Techno stood on them, it was  _ perfect. _

Dream watched as his new acquaintance looked around, smiling excitedly every time Techno nodded his head subconsciously. Dream knew the other was sold the second he opened the back door, "so...how do you like it?" Techno closed the door and turned to face Dream, pulling down his mask. The smile he wore was dazzling, Dream couldn't look away, "I love it." The dirty blonde grinned, fist pumping the air, "woo! How do you feel about moving in today?" Techno chuckled and gave a thumbs up, watching as the young adult quickly disappeared into the kitchen, pulling open a drawer, pulling out a piece of lined paper, a blue pen, and a pink marker. He leant over the kitchen counter, beckoning the other over as well. Techno walked towards him, peering over his arm at the paper. 

**_Contract! :D_ **

**_Terms:_ **

  * **_We must pay rent on time ! Dream pays 60%, Techno pays 40%!_**


  * If you break something, fix it !!!! 


  * Personal space, know boundaries 



**_Signature:_ **

_ Dream. _

The boy handed the marker to Techno, smiling excitedly. The "contract" was so childish he should've laughed, but instead the pinkette popped open the cap, leaning down to scribble his name onto the paper, 

**_Techno_ **

Dream grinned and pulled the other in for a quick hug, "do you need help bringing your stuff over?" He asked against the slightly taller mans shoulder. Techno shook his head, "nah, I only have clothes back at the hotel." Dream pulled back from the hug and nodded, "alrighty. I have some furniture coming today, a cough, and two bed sets. Do you mind helping me set them up when you get back?" Techno shrugged, "sure. Do you want me to pay you back for the bed stuff?" Dream shook his head, smiling, "think of it as a welcome gift!" The other hummed before nodding, "alright, I'll be right back then." The dirty blonde grinned, ushering the other out of the house. 

Dream opened the front door, greeting the delivery man with a smile. He took the clipboard and pen, signing his name. "Would you like help putting it together, sir?" Dream shook his head, "no thank you!" The guy nodded, waving at the two girls who finished hauling all of the furniture into Dreams house. The women smiled in farewell to the purple hooded man, following their coworker back onto the truck. The vehicle pulled out from the driveway, disappearing down the street. As the truck turned its final corner, Dream noticed a familiar head of pink hair appear from behind the truck. Techno was holding two suitcases, dragging them down the streets. His head was softly swaying side to side, presumably listening to a song. Dream met him halfway, jogging across the street, waving. Techno caught sight of the other, pulling out his earphones. He smiled back, speeding up his walk slightly to meet the other quicker. Dream reached his hand out, fingers brushing against the others as he took the handle of the suitcase, walking side to side with the pinkette back to the house, "you have great timing, dude! The furniture just arrived." Techno hummed softly, pushing open the front door. He stepped over a few boxes, pushing open the bedroom door on the left. Dream followed him, both dropping the suitcases against the wall, "wanna build the couch first?" Dream nodded, walking with the other towards the longest box, "can you get the scissors? Third drawer on the right, second highest one." Techno nodded, walking into the kitchen area. He pulled open the drawer, smiling softly as it creaked in protest. He pulled out the black handled scissors, walking back to the other boys side. They sat on the floor for the rest of the night, reading the instructions to each other as they built all of the furniture, the couch took the longest. 

Finally, the two worked together to push Dreams' bed against the corner of the room, lifting the box spring and mattress up soon after, "tomorrow is saturday right?" Techno nodded, "we can go out and get sheets and such then. For now though, I'm tired as hell." Techno chuckled in agreement, "goodnight Dream." He mumbled, walking out of the others room, closing the door behind himself. The pinkette walked into his own room, a wide smile nearly ripping his lips. He looked around the room with a wide smile. The walls were white, his bed frame was black and his "for now blanket" was grey. He flopped down into the bed, laying on top of the blanket as he stared at the ceiling. Being broke never felt so good. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of it as a welcome gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters wont always be this fast :p  
> I'm writing this at the same time I writing my other dreamnoblade fic (which is called Challenge me,,,, maybe check it out? O.o)  
> But I'll hopefully update at least once a week !

The pair had been living together for maybe two weeks now, and Techno had finally got paid. He smiled down at the cash, looking around their house. They now had a few pillows on the couch, Dream and him have proper sheets, duvets and pillows. What else did they need? 

Techno thought back to last week, 

Dream yawned, it was around 2 am, about the time Techno would wake up to get ready for work. The pinkette opened his door, walking into the living room. Dream automatically raised his legs up, making room for Techno to sit down. The dirty blonde waited for the sinking feeling, lowering his legs back down, now over the pinkettes lap. "Tired?" He asked, the barista groaned in response, rubbing his eyes, "I made coffee, there's a cup for you." Dream raised his hand up from his textbook, pointing at the white mug on the coffee table. Techno made a chirp like noise of delight, reaching forward for it. The ceramic was warm against his fingers, instantly igniting goosebumps along his arms and legs. Dream smiled, flipping through the pages until he reached 510. "How are you?" Techno asked after taking a sip, resting one of his hands on Dreams calves. The younger English major hummed, cracking his neck, "my back hurts. Aside from that, tired." Techno hummed, massaging the boys leg gently, "studying while laying down isn't good for you." He mumbled, taking another sip of his coffee, yawning right after. Dream rolled his eyes, "you can't say that! You study like… like a goblin! Your back is hunched over all weird… you're gonna get scoliosis." Technos shoulders shook with violent laughter, the sleeves of his blue cardigan slipping off from how much he was shaking. Dream, against his own will, began to laugh with him. 

Dream needed a desk, Techno finally decided, shaking the memories away. The pinkette grabbed his keys, now with a key to the house, and left. He locked the door and walked to the bus stop, chunky shoes making the satisfying clunking noise as he stepped. The English major stepped onto the bus, scanning his card. He walked to the back, slipping into the back seat. A girl sat four seats ahead of him, an elderly woman sat two seats beside him. Aside from that, the bus was empty. Techno hummed softly, pulling out his headphones from his pocket, plugging them into his phone. He tapped on a random playlist, pressing shuffle. A familiar beat filled his ears. His smile grew big. Wilbur's song. God, he was so proud of his best friend. The two grew up together, both with expectations beyond what they were willing to do sitting on their shoulders, weighing them down. One day Wilbur snapped, getting into an argument with his parents. He had to stay with Techno for a few days, that's how bad it got. But, in that week and a half or so, Wilbur wrote this exact song he was listening to now. He remembers his own voice singing along with his friend, laughing and joking around with different ideas. Techno quietly chuckled to himself, he's so glad Wilbur got to pursue his dreams. 

Techno arrived at Ikea around 30 minutes later. He slipped out of his seat, stepping down the steep stair onto the ground. With a switch of his song, he walked into the large building and immediately headed to the office section, looking around intently. The pinkette halted his steps, staring at a display in a pink walled room. Plants were strung up on the walls around, a candle and some books placed on top of the white wood. Techno immediately approached it, tracing the lines of the grooves. This practically screamed Dream. He grabbed a box, hoisting it under his arm. It was the exact same as the display, thankfully, and was under budget! Techno walked towards the check out, only stopping with a pink potted plant caught his attention. The pot was baby pink with light green leaves sprinkled around it. He checked the price, grinning immediately. The pinkette picked up the plant and headed to the first cashier he saw, having them scan his items. He handed the cash over, taking his items back. He got on another bus, laying the desk over his lap, the plant on top. A couple stared at him quietly, the woman leaning forward to talk to him, "is this for your girlfriend?" Techno laughed, shaking his head, "no, no. This is for my roommate. A gift." The women hummed, raising her eyebrows. She squinted her eyes at Techno, smiling as if she knew something he didn't.

Much to his relief, he reached his stop before the woman could ask anymore questions. He dipped his head forward in a goodbye before leaving. The pinkette unlocked the door, dropping his keys into the key bowl beside the door. He slipped off his shoes, walking towards Dreams room. He placed the box on the others bed, pulling it open. For the next hour, Techno put the desk together. And for the next thirty minutes, he moved it around the room, settling with it pressed against the window wall. The pinkette placed the plant down. A couple days before, Dream had bought a desk chair at a garage sale down the street, claiming that they'd find  _ some  _ use for it. Techno rolled his eyes at the time, but now he was thankful. He dragged the chair over, stepping back to look at the space. He grinned and walked out of the room, turning the lights off before shutting the door. He checked the time, 6:49. The pinkette yawned and walked into his own room, climbing into the bed. As his eyes shut, mind going blank with sleep the door unlocked and Dream walked in.

The younger man slipped his shoes off,hitting them in the rack, placing Technos shoes on as well. He dropped his keys in the bowl, walking towards his room. He opened the door, blindly staring for the switch by the door. Within a second, his room was illuminated in the yellowish light. He froze, staring at the new furniture. What the fuck? Dream walked towards it, unable to stop the smile that lit up his features. A note laid in the center,

_ Think of it as a welcome gift? _

Dream laughed quietly, not wanting to wake the other, who he knew was asleep, up. Dream sat on the chair he had purchased a few days ago, dropping his backpack on the ground. With a smile, he began to study, occasionally glancing at the potted plant. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iced coffee and rosy cheeks

Techno woke up a couple hours later. He sat up, stretching his arms above his head, feeling the joints crack in satisfying pops. He stood up and quietly tiptoed put of his room, leaning forward and pressed his ear against Dreams door. The sound of pencil on paper greeted him, so, he knocked gently. "Come in." The other mumbled. Techno opened the door and walked towards Dream, standing beside him. The dirty blonde turned around in his chair, facing Techno. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around the others waist, "thank you so much, dude." His words were muffled by Technos shirt. The pinkette chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, "no problem, I'm glad you like it." Dream pulled away, standing up, "I'll make you a snack and some coffee." He offered, walking out of the room, the pinkette trailing behind. Techno watched as Dream moved around the kitchen, making the coffee exactly how Techno likes it. His chest hurt, heart beating so fast he felt as if literally anybody could hear it. Dream was perfect.

The dirty blonde turned around when he was done, handing the taller boy his coffee, "I made brownies yesterday, do you want one?" The pinkette immediately began nodding. Dream chuckled and walked to the cabinet, standing on his tiptoes to grab the container. He took three out of it, handing two to Techno. The pair walked back into Dreams room, the ladder sitting back at his new desk, Techno laid on his bed. They talked for a little, topic ranging from coffee, to brownies and somehow they ended up at cats. "Back home I have a kitty, her name is patches." Techno hummed, taking a bite of the chocolate dessert, waiting for Dream to continue, "my mom offered to take care of her but shes such a fussy cat. She needs to be cuddled every night, she rubs against your legs as you walk, and I'm not sure my mom was ready for it." Techno laughed softly, imagining Dream trying to walk to his room, a cat weaving between his legs, "she sounds lovely." Dream nodded, smiling at Techno, "she really is. I miss her the most, out of everything I left behind." The pinkette nodded, "I had to leave behind my dog. They werent nearly as clingy as your cat, but they did sleep on my bed most nights than not…" Dream nodded, standing from his desk to crawl onto the bed, laying down behind Techno. The pinkette spun around so he could see him, "you know, you act a lot like my cat." Dream off handedly commented, looking at Techno briefly. The boys jaw dropped, eyes wide, "how dare you! I am not that clingy!" Dream hummed, propping himself up, "well, not directly. I'm more openly cuddly but you follow me around. It's cute." Techno huffed, crossing his arms, "I am not cute." Dream sat up quickly, facing Techno directly. He squinted his green eyes, leaning forward. Techno leaned back a bit, looking away. "Liar. You are cute. Look at you." The cardigan cloaked boy finalized, gesturing around Technos body. "6'3, skinny and pale...yeah… I think we have two different definitions of cute." The pinkette grumbled, pursing his lips. Dream immediately pointed at the link muscles, "see! Stuff like that, it's so cute." With a sigh, Techno nodded along, "sure, sure. Whatever you say." The dirty blonde smiled, falling back against the bed. The pinkette stood up, walking to the door, "I have to get ready for work, see you in history." Dream nodded, slipping under the blankets, "Goodnight, Dream." "Have a good day at work, Techno." With that, the lights were turned off and the door was closed. Techno quietly walked around the house, heading to the bathroom, showering as he brushed his teeth, something Dream had told him to do when he was rushing around the house, toothbrush in his mouth. Techno fringed at the idea first, but eventually did it after another toothbrush-in-mouth-disaster. Of course, the younger boy was right, it did save him a lot of time. The pinkette spat the foamy substance into the drain of the shower, letting the water clean the brush. He carefully got out of the shower, placing his toothbrush in the holder on the sink counter. With a flip of his hair, Techno grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hair, letting it self dry to avoid the possibility of waking up Dream with the hair dryer. Techno then reached for his work clothes, a beige t-shirt and black slacks. He tucked the tshirt loosely into the pants, tightening the black belt. Techno opened the bathroom, ducking slightly to avoid hitting the top of his towel off the doorframe, and walked into his bedroom. With a reach of his hand, Techno pulled his school "backpack," it's really a satchel, as Dream would call it, onto his shoulder. With a quick shake off the towel against his scalp and hair, Techno pulled the thing off, dropping it into the laundry hamper beside his door. Techno walked to his bedside tables picking up the familiar black hair band, placing it between his lips, using his hands to pull his hair back into a low ponytail. He held the tiny ponytail with one hand, taking the elastic out of his mouth and tying the hair with his other. The pink bangs framed the front of his face and he was ready to go. 

Techno yawned, it was 6:30 AM, thirty minutes left until his shift ended. The bell attached to the front door chimes, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Techno stood up from where he was slouching over the counter, offering a half assed smile to the lady who walked up to him, "hello! Uh… I'll have a… Hm… Dream? Honey, what do you recommend?" Technos head shot up at the familiar name, catching eyes with emerald orbs. Dreams eyes widened at the same Technos did, "ah! This is the bakery you work at? I thought it was the one closer to home…" Dream mumbled, a sign he was thinking. Techno offered the woman an apologetic smile, "sorry, what can I get for the both of you?" Dream giggled at the boys politeness, covering it with a cough into his elbow, "I usually get the iced coffee, momma." Dream answered his mother's previous question, "and a chocolate chip muffin." The woman hummed, her smile was an exact replica of her sons, "I'll have two of those then!" She directed at the pink haired barista, pulling her wallet out of her expensive looking purse. Techno placed the order into the machine, relaying the total back to them. The woman handed over a bill, telling Techno to keep the rest as a tip. Dream stayed at the counter as his mother walked off to look at a few magazines sitting on a table by the front window. "You look cute in your little apron." Techno scoffed, turning away to make the iced drinks, "what? I'm serious!" The blonde defended with a wide smile, peeking over the counter to look at the rest of Technos outfit. The pinkettes face began to flush a pale pink and he used the coffee machines surrounding him to hide that from the mint green hooded man. "Dream, stop bothering the worker and come here." Techno peeked from behind the bulky coffee maker, watching as Dream sighed and turned around, walking to his mom with a drag of his feet. 

"Mom, he's not just a worker." The womans eyes went wide and she dropped the magazine she was reading, leaning forward in her chair to gape at her son, "you have a boyfriend and didnt tell me!?" She whisper-shouted, excitedly hitting her sons arm. The boys face burst into a deep red, his eyes mirror the same wide eyed look his mother had, "no! Hes- hes not my- we're roommates!" The woman groaned loudly, falling back into her chair, dramatically sighing, "God, please, when will my son find love? He's going to die alone." She whined to the ceiling. Dream scoffed, crossing his arms, "are you forgetting about Sapnap?" His mother laughed immediately, covering her mouth, "sorry," she spoke between chuckles, "I wouldn't call that love, Honey. More like… a gaycurious experiment. You two acted like..what does Sapnap always call you? Homies?" Dream groaned loudly, burying his head into his hands. Techno walked up to the pair, hiding his smile behind an expressionless face. He placed the drinks in front of both of them, carefully placing the plates muffins down as well. "Enjoy." He smiled, turning to walk back to the counter. Dream took the drink and muffin into his hands, standing up and following the pinkette, "please tell me you didn't hear any of that." Techno held back a smirk, biting his lip, "any of what? The fact that your mom thought that you and I are dating? Or that you and "Sapnap" were homiesexuals?" Dream cried out in embarrassment, placing his muffin down to reach over and hit Technos arm repeatedly, "shut up! Forget about all of it." The barista laughed quietly, catching Dreams hand in his own before he could land another hit, "sure thing,  _ honey."  _ Dreams face flushed against, wiggling his hand out of Technos to cover his face, a poor attempt to hide the rosy cheeks he wore. The pinkette smiled, watching Dream with soft eyes. 

The woman by the window leant back, chin resting on her hand as she stared at her son and his roommate, a soft smile adorning her features. This was going to be going somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect cat part 1 :D

"You get off in like…" Dream peeked over Technos shoulder, glancing at the clock behind his head, "10ish minutes, right?" The pinkette nodded, leaning against the counter, taking a bite out of Dreams forgotten muffin, "wanna walk home together?" Techno hummed, pink muscle sticking out from between his lips, slowly grazing against the bottom one, picking up crumbs from the baked good, "what about your mom?" "She only wanted me to introduce her to a coffee place. Shes here for business, not me." The woman in question stood behind her son, scoffing, "brat! Why would you say that? Can I not be here for both my lovely, incredible, fun, beautiful," Dream smiled proudly, "job? And my lousy son?" Techno cackled, watching as Dreams face dropped into a scowl, "mom! That's so mean." The woman shrugged, "mother speaks nothing but the truth. But, yes, you're free to whisk my son away, I have a meeting in twenty." She leant forward and kissed the top of her sons head, ruffling his hair after, "I'll see you later, baby! Love ya!" Dream waved goodbye to his mother, shouting an "I love you too!" Back. Techno smiled, walking back behind the counter, pulling off his apron. "I'll clean up the counters quickly and then we can leave." Dream gave the pinkette a thumbs up, sliding into a dark wooden stool, turning back and forth on it, the rusty metal crying in protest. Techno chuckled quietly, pulling out a damp cloth, wiping down the visible surfaces. 

With one final wipe, he was done. Techno pulled off his gloves, dropping them into the waste disposal bag. He grabbed his backpack and then walked to the front of the counter. Dream spun around, his knees briefly touching Technos thighs, "let's go." The pinkette offered a smile. The mint hooded boy slid off the stool, walking with Techno down the street. "Why do you work at this cafe instead of the one down the road from us?" "This place was closer to the hotel I was staying in and I like it too much to leave. My boss, Phil, is a cool guy." Dream hummed, nodding, "I get it! Is it usually busy?" "Not for my shifts no, working nights always has that advantage." Dream nodded again. 

The rest of their walk continued in a comfortable silence. Techno was too tired to talk while Dream was too distracted by the world around him. The boy would watch any animal that walked by. If it had been a dog, hed turn around and stare at Techno with begging eyes until the slightly older boy would agree to wait for him as Dream went to pet the animal. Techno smiles as he watched the blond scruff the dogs fur before standing, quickly jogging back go his pink haired companion, "we should get an animal." He offered, looking up at Techno. The boy hummed, pursing his lips slightly, "what type?" "A cat!" The boy immediately answered, smile wide. Techno laughed quietly, shaking his head, "maybe one day." Dream nodded, happy enough with that answer to drop the topic.

Techno sat in his history class, listening to his soft spoken teacher talk about something involving ancient China. He really did try to pay attention but his mind was elsewhere. The thought of getting a cat or seeing Dream with a little fluffy friend completely invaded his mind, taking all of awareness to his surroundings away. Niki, the soft spoke teacher, watched as her students left after her dismissal, her favourite student not yet moving. His eyes looked glazed over and out of concern, Niki walked up the steps, stopping at Technos row, gently knocking on the wood of the desks. The pinkettes head snapped up, looking around before stopping at his teacher. "You okay, Techno? You've been zoned out all class." "Oh God, sorry miss… I promise this won't happen again." Niki smiled, shaking her head, "no, it's okay. Everything I talked about today was just a recap of last week, you didn't need it. But, where was your head at? If you don't mind me asking." "My roommate wants a cat." Niki smiled, sitting down a seat away from Techno, turning to look at him, "do you not like cats?" "No, they're okay. It just….it has to be the perfect cat. My roommate misses their cat back at home… so I need to find a cat that'll at least … fill in the hole in their heart, ya know?" Niki smiled, nodding before snapping her fingers, eyes going wide, "theres a stray cat on campus! We, the other history professors and I, call her Apple! You could take her? She's really affectionate and playful." Technos lips turned up into a bright smile, "do you know where she usually hangs out?" "By the west wings café!" Techno grinned and stood up, saying a quick farewell to his teacher before running out of the room. "Roommate, huh?" Niki laughed, shaking her head, standing up from the seat to walk back down to her podium. 

Techno ran through the hallways, looking around for a cat. He quietly called out "apple." Followed by a series of spspsp's, hoping to catch the felines attention. Just as he nearly ran through the archway opening up to the café, a soft purr caught his attention. Techno looked down and saw a cat walking between his legs, tail curling around his leg as the kitty twirled between his legs. With a quiet "whoop!" To himself, Techno sat on the ground, holding his hand out palm out and fingers outstretched, letting the cat sniff him. Immediately she began rubbing her hand against Technos hand, scratching herself on his fingernails. Techno smiled and curled his fingers a bit, lightly scratching underneath her chin. Her fur was white, though a bit brown with dirt, and fluffy. She was like a little, dirty, cloud. Techno gently scooped her up into his arms, cooing at the soft burr of confusion. He held her carefully, walking back towards the vet that laid down the street, opposite of the way home. She tucked her head underneath his arm, squishing herself against his bicep and side. Techno laughed quietly, patting the side of her body that he could reach. "You really are cute." He smiled down at her, rounding the corner to the vet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's chunky!

Techno sat patiently in the grey plastic chairs lined against the wall in the room where a woman with light brown hair was holding down his soon to be new cat. "She's so well behaved! She seems to not have fleas which is really good… but she is malnourished so we can come up with a good and affordable diet, since you are in university." Techno nodded in understanding. "Aside from that, I'll just spray her and then she should be free to go home with you after we make that diet plan." The woman gave a reassuring smile. 

It was around two hours until Techno walked with Apple in a carrier, a bed stuffed under his arm and a plastic bag full of assortments of food. He pushed open the front door, pressing his ear against Dreams door. Asleep. Techno grinned and pushed the front door closed. He then pushed Dreams door open, gently placing the cat carrier beside Dreams sleeping body. As quietly as possible, Techno pulled down the zipper, reaching his hands down to gently pull out the fluffy kitty. He placed Apple down beside Dream, watching as she curiously stared at the blond boy, hesitating slightly, one paw raised in the air. She looked to Techno, as if searching for reassurance before waddling towards the boy, leaning down to sniff his face. Dreams nose scrunched, left eye opening. 

Dream was met with a furry face staring at him. His eyes went wide and he carefully sat up, staring at the white fluffy cat. His eyes were wide, grower wide as he noticed Technos pants, his gaze lifting up until it met the pinkettes, "You...you! Name?" Dream slurred his words, still having just woken up. "Her name is Apple. She's been to the vet and we got her a meal plan already." "Ours?" Techno nodded, moving the cat bag to the ground, sitting in its place, "Ours." Dream grinned and gently wrapped his arms around the cat, snuggling against her side. Apple chirped with confusion before settling into the warm embrace, releasing a quiet but happy purr. Techno smiled and slipped his phone out of his pocket, taking a quick picture. 

"I can't believe you seriously got a cat…" Dream mumbled. It was the next day, the blond having fallen asleep cuddling their new pet. "You asked for one." "Yeah but that doesnt mean I thought you'd actually get one! I feel like I'm living with a sugar daddy." Techno shook his head quickly, cringing, "no that's so gross. We're just...friends who buy each other stuff." Dream laughed, shaking his head slightly. Apple jumped up from the ground, landing on the counter with a small slide. Techno quickly reached his hands out, stopping her from slamming into the wall. She chirped at him happily and plopped herself against his hands, waiting to be lifted. Techno did as she wished, holding her up to his shoulder so she could cuddle. "She's actually so cute…" "She's a parrot, is what she actually is." Techno huffed, scratching the top of her head lightly. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, she may actually be more cuddly than patches." Techno grinned, "my girl is a winner! We don't take Ls in this house!" Dream puffed his cheeks with laughter, shoulders heavily shaking, "you're so dumb." "And yet I stay winning." 

They have had Apple for roughly two weeks now, and to say shes cuddly would be an understatement. The second Dream entered the house, she'd find immediate residence between his legs, nearly killing both herself and the blond. Had Techno accidentally left his door open before sleeping, Apple would wander in and immediately burrow beside his head, half her body covered by the blankets and the rest by a pillow. Techno nearly squashing her every single time. The two boys really,  _ really _ , didn't mind it though. They ended up spending less time outside, preferring to stay in with their furry friend, sat on the couch, the cat snuggled between their legs. This wasn't only great for them personally, but as friends. They ended up spending even more time together. Whenever Techno finally took a break from studying, he'd be either cuddled up in Dreams bed with said boy, or sat on the couch with Apple and Dream rewatching something childish, like the pokemon series, which they  _ totally _ watched in order…

Techno rolled over on Dreams bed, nose deep in his phone. His back pressed against Dreams chest and he curled up his legs, laughing quietly at some dumb video on his phone. The blond opened his eyes, he had been resting but was curious as to what Techno was laughing. The boy scooted impossibly closer, wrapping an arm over Technos waist, chin on top of technos head, looking down at his phone. As if on autopilot, Techno moved the phone further back and tangled his legs with Dreams. Apple purred from the floor, her rear wiggling slightly before she leaped up, slotting herself right where Dreams stomach met Technos lower back. They both said a quiet hello to her before Techno replayed the video for Dream, the pair laughing at the funny part. "Do you work today?" Techno shook his head, scrolling through his Instagram feed, "do you?" Dream shook his head as well, using his other arm to play with the longest parts of Technos hair, braiding them absentmindedly. "Wanna spend all day here?" "In bed?" Dream hummed. Techno nodded. And they fell back into a peaceful silence, which was only slightly filled by a certain cats happy purrs. "She sure is getting heavier, aye?" Dream mumbled, letting go of Technos loosely braided hair to scratch Apples exposed chin. Techno turned his head slightly, smiling at Apple, "she's gaining weight back. Doctor Roberts said we can hopefully take her off of that meal plan next month." The blond grinned excitedly, scratching Apple again, "such a good girl. Getting nice and chunky." Techno snorted, body shaking from suppressed laughter. The blond held back his own laughter, faking confusion, "What? She's chunky!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them :(  
> Everyone say thank you Apple for making the boys laugh as hard as they do :'(

"Do we seriously have to decorate for Halloween?" Techno mumbled, standing on his tiptoes to reach the ceiling, hooking the glow in the dark decoration up. It was a picture of a witch laughing on a levitating broom. Across the house, Dreams gasp echoed, "what do you mean!? Of course we do!" A mop of dirty blond hair appeared from the front door hallway, green eyes following, "do you usually not decorate?" Techno purses his lips, shaking his head, "I don't think I've done anything for Halloween since I moved away and didn't have to do stuff with my little sister." Dreams eyes widened, his entire body walking from behind the corner, heading straight to Techno. He raised his hands forward, a tight grip on the others shoulders, "that's...criminal." the blond whispered, shaking his head, looking disappointed. The pinkette rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly as he pushed Dreams hands off. "Wait! Dude! This is our first Halloween together!" Dream suddenly shouted, eyes now wide with excitement, his previous disappointment in the others lack of spooky holiday evaporating. 

Dream spent the rest of the day forcing Techno to watch the blonds favourite Halloween classics, to which Techno pretended to like… just to see Dream smile. Techno chuckled at the animation on the screen, reaching into the skittles bowl, popping a few into his mouth. Dream laughed loudly, the popcorn bowl nearly falling out of his lap, caught by Technos quick reflexes. The two laughed at the near incident, only cutting off when a soft meow sounded from the floor. Techno looked down between his parted legs, Apple sitting between his feet, curious eyes staring right back at him. Techno cooed and reached down, scooping the cat up. He gently placed her down on his lap, Dreams hand reaching over to join him in giving their fluffy girl the attention she so desperately needed. They spent most of their afternoon like this, the 3 cuddled on the couch, taking turns cooing at the cat and eating snacks. Finally, the last film ended and they were now sat on the living room carpet, in front of the TV, Apple sat in the middle. The wide eyed cat looked between both of her "dads," as Dream would refer to them as. Techno raised up a small toy shaped like a pumpkin. The stem was a green feather, one of Apples favourite type of toys. The white cats eyes widened impossibly further, her tiny paws raising up and above her head, standing on her hind legs to try and reach the toy Techno dangled above her. Dream giggled, watching the two with what could only be described as child-like joy. The pinkette let the toy slip from his fingers, the soft material hitting against the cats head, bouncing off and rolling under the coffee table. Apple immediately fell onto her back, quickly rolling onto her front paws, racing to the table. She laid down and tried to squeeze herself under the wood, loud meows of confidence bursting from her tiny figure. She finally squeezed her head under the table, crawling the rest of the way in. Dream and Techno were holding their stomachs with laughter, having lost it when Apple wiggled her furry little butt as she wiggled underneath the table. "She's so cute!" Dream wheezed out, tears brimming his eyes. Technos high pitched laughter and Dreams wheeze like laugh filled the house, mixing together in an oddly perfect way. The blond opened his eyes for a second, trying to blink the tears away. Once they finally slid down his cheeks, he was left with a clear image of Technos eyes clenched shut, his hand slightly hovering over his mouth, as if he was contemplating whether he should or shouldn't suppress the laughter. Dreams laughter slowly faded down until he was silently staring at the other.

His eyes are soft, an adoring look held behind them. His lips were tilted up into a gentle smile, cheeks slightly tinted pink, "your laugh is beautiful." Technos own laughter abruptly stopped, his cheeks momentarily flaming a bright red. The pinkette stared at his roommate. It's moments like these that made him have stupid thoughts, things like "I'm happy he thinks that." Or "does he think  _ I'm _ beautiful?" Dumb things that the stubborn English major would quickly brush away, willing his blush to pass quickly, which it always did. Dream would have to be paying such intent focus to even notice the change in colour of the others face before it disappears. 

Techno smiled lightly back, only the left side of his lips tilting up fully, "so is yours." 

The pair silently stared at each other, neither willing to ruin whatever type of moment they were having. Just as Dream finally parted his lips, the two simple words " _ you're beautiful"  _ on the tip of his very tongue, Apple jumped onto his back. Her clowns dug into his shirt, using him as a sort of tower as she climbed up higher, only stopping when she reached his shoulder. The blond felt a furry tail smack him in the back of the head, the end of the tail brushing against his ear. He squeaked out a small laugh, raising his hand to cover the ear from any intruding fur. Techno tightly held his lips together, pushing them roughly against one another, trying so very hard not to laugh at the other. He wasn't able to hold back for long though,

Apple reached her head forward and bumped it against Dreams cheek, opening her mouth and gently gnawing on his nose. The boy looked down at the cat, exasperated, "why… just...why?" All of the air Techno had stored in his lungs quickly exploded out in a heavy laugh, body shaking violently as tears immediately sprung to his eyes. He covered his face, basically cradling his own head as he laughed. The pinkettes hair, once in a loose bun, began to fall in front of his face as a sort of curtain, the strands shaking with his shoulders. Dream watched the other with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno: xD   
> Dream: :)  
> Techno: o.o .... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are back 😎  
> also hey sapnap!!

Dream quietly tiptoed past Technos bedroom door, lifting the keys up as carefully as possible. Having lived together for, what was it? At least three and a half months now. He has gotten to, unfortunately, learn that Techno is the world's  _ lightest _ sleeper and can wake up if Dream even breathes too loud. Thankfully, and truly they're both thankful, Apple doesn't seem to count. No matter how hard she slams her body into the wall after a particularly miscalculated jump, Techno still doesn't wake. With careful hands, Dream locks the front door and lets out a sigh of relief, shoulders untensing. He walks down the two steps and makes his way slightly downtown, walking the familiar route to his work. The lowkey and cozy restaurant comes into view, the fairy lights illuminating the darkish morning blanket covering the street. He pushes open the back door and is met with a shaggy haired boy running away from another darker haired man. "Karl! You little shit!" Quackity shouted, a spatula flung across the kitchen area seconds later. Dream quickly ducked down, hearing the utensil slam against something directly behind him. A loud sigh chilled the room. Dream turned his head around and smiled up at a red spatula marked Wilbur. "Quackity, if you dont go clean the fucking stoves right now I will literally murder your entire family." The dark haired man lowered his head, looking like a dog with its tail between its legs. Karl smiled triumphantly, walking with the other towards the stoves, teasing him quietly. Wilbur turned his attention to Dream and smiled tiredly, "how was your weekend off, Dream?" A smile broke out across the blonds face, thinking back to his night with Techno and Apple. "Really good. Yours?" "It was pleasant as well." Dream nodded with a smile, bowing politely before scurrying off to the dining section, scrubbing the tables down before they officially opened. 

A couple hours into his shift, a familiar face pressed against the glass window he was currently cleaning. With much self restraint, Dream held back a scream by covering his mouth. Sapnaps wide doe like eyes stared back at him, the familiar toothy grin covering his face. Dream gestured for him to come in quickly, flailing his hand. Sapnap followed the order and sat down at the table Dream was now cleaning. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dream asked immediately, dropping his rag to sit down beside the other, pulling him in for a hug. Sapnap buried his face into the crook of Dreams' neck, cuddling against him for a moment. "Your mom told me she was coming here for work again so I asked her if she could drop me off at the train station." Dream frowned, pulling away to glare at the younger boy, "why didn't you call? I could've picked you up!" Sapnap gave the other another toothy grin, giggling slightly as he spoke, "I wanted to surprise you!" Dream laughed, pulling his friend in for another hug, "well good job! Im super surprised." Sapnap laughed too and did a little fist punch into the air, "woo!" He exclaimed quietly. "I'm gonna ask Wilbur if I can take my break now, you wait right here okay?" "Yes, dad." Dream rolled his eyes affectionately and walked behind the Employees Only door, looking around for his manager. Once a head of messy brown hair appeared from underneath a table, Dream crouched down and looked at Wilbur, who was stacking some pots. "Hey, Wil-" The other jumped, scared from the suddenly close voice. He smacked his head off the metal table, shouting a quick curse. Dreams' eyes blew wide and he bit his lip to suppress a laugh, "sorry.." "Worn me next time, you nutcase!" Wilbur groaned, rubbing the top of his head with pouty lips. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to ask if I could go for break now?" His manager looked at him for a moment before nodding, waving Dream away. 

"So, tell me everything about your new awesome life in Georgia." Sapnap asked once Dream sat back down beside him. "Ah, it's been tons of fun! I miss George and you a lot… but it's nice. I have a roommate." Sapnap hummed around the straw in his mouth, nodding for the other to continue. "His name is Techno, pretty cool name right? He moved in a couple months ago and he's the best. He's an english major as well, incredible right? Oh, we adopted a cat too! Her name is Apple and she's getting so chunky which is so good since when Techno first brought her home, she was skinny. Way too skinny. She's honestly probably more cuddly than Patches. She lives up our asses I swear. Ah, more about Techno though. Outside he dresses all dark and cool, like he's straight out of a spy movie, but at home he wears cardigans like I do and he looks all soft and comfy. Oh! And he has pink hair! Pink, Sapnap! Pink!" Sapnap smiled once Dream finished his rambling, finally speaking, "Your boyfriend sounds cute." Dream nodded, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the word choice, "He is! You should see him with Apple… ah, so cute. I have a picture actually! Wait." Dream dug into his aprons pocket, pulling out his smile face cased phone. He swiped for a few moments before turning the screen towards the younger. Sapnap smiled and nodded, "He really is cute. And woah!! Talk about a pretty cat!" Dream sighed, "tell me about it. Actually, if you want and after I explain a few rules to you, you can come over and meet her right now?" Sapnap hummed, "what are the rules?" "Just… if Techno is still asleep by the time we get there, you have to be  _ so _ quiet, okay? Like a literal mouse until we get into the backyard." The younger nodded, "that's fine." "Alright! Let's go after my shift then! I finish in about thirty minutes." Sapnap nodded and ushered his friend away after ordering a small meal to keep him distracted until then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno!! do your shoes need shining??


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody:  
> Techno: Should I call the police 🕴

Dream had Sapnap wait by the front door as he poked his head into Technos room. The pinkette was curled into a small ball in the middle of his bed, blanket haphazardly draped across his lower body, arms exposed to the chilly air. With a huff, Dream walked the rest of the way into the others room and pulled the blanket up to his chin, tucking it under his arms to assure it wouldn't come loose as he slept. As he turned to walk back out the door, a pale hand lightly gripped the sleeve of his sweater, index finger caught around the small thumb hole of his sleeves. Dream held back a coo as he carefully unwrapped Technos light grip, replacing the clothing with a small little pig plushie he had bought a week or so ago, in return for the potted plant. Techno seemed content enough to hold the stuffie, relaxing back into his pillow. Dream quickly, but silently, slipped out of the room and closed the bedroom door, nearly slamming his chin against the top of Sapnaps head. "God, you two are adorable. You never bought me a plushie." The younger boy whined, crossing his arms. Dream scoffed, "I did. Remember when we went to that game convention? I got you that Blaze." Sapnaps eyes sparkled as he reached into his backpack, pulling out a familiar face. "You got me this?" The ravenette asked excitedly, showing the red, orange and yellow coloured stuffie to his taller friend. "Yeah. You wouldn't stop looking at it so i got it before we left. Before we broke up I had your mom put it in that dumb little puzzle box on your bed." "You know, that box took me four months to open." Dreams eyes went as wide as saucers as he quickly slapped his hand against his mouth, biting on his finger to hold back his wheeze. He grabbed Sapnaps arm and pulled him outside to the backyard, a cloud of white darting after them. Dream finally released his lung ripping laugh, holding onto his best friends arm for support. Sapnap rolled his eyes, "I dont know why you made it literally mission in-fucking-possible to get in. I had to use literally an entire journal writing down dates and anniversaries and shit. Why the hell was the final code the day you adopted patches." He whined, pushing Dream off of his arm. "What? No it wasn't! It was the day we had our first date! Asshole!" Dream reached over, slapping Sapnaps arm with a face of disbelief. "See, this is why we broke up." "Woah, woah, woah." Sapnap held his hand palm outwards towards Dream, copying the stop motion. "We broke up because you moved away, not because I didn't remember our first date. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you forgot our 2 year anniversary." Dream chuckled, bending down to pick up the crying cat. "Yeah, yeah. We were better off as friends." Sapnap nodded, "agreed. Now, give me the cat or I'm ending this friendship." Dream carefully handed Apple over to Sapnap, watching as she sniffed his entire face before giving him a small lick on the nose followed by a body rumbling purr. Sapnap giggled, gently petting her back as they walked deeper into the backyard, stopping once they reached a wooden woven couch. Dream placed the cushion on top of it and sat down beside Sapnap. As the two talked about anything and everything, Techno began to wake up. 

The pinkettes eyes slowly opened and blurred in and out of focus as he looked around. The sun was high in the sky and he was nestled deep into his blankets, holding a familiar animal. Dream must've come to check up on him again and tucked him in properly. Techno smiled down at the stuffed animal for a moment, playing with its front tusks. He placed it down on his end table and then stood up, groaning as his back joints popped all at once. The sound made most people cringe but himself and Dream would always look at the other with a small smile, nod of the head, and a " _ nice one."  _ Techno smiled small again, opening his bedroom door. He gently leant forward and pressed his ear against Dreams' door, checking to make sure the other wasn't asleep. When he was met with silence Techno moved onto the kitchen/living room. No Dream. And, even weirded, no Apple trying to trip him. Techno peeked out the living room window, squinting through the winter dew. He was met with familiar blond hair and he immediately grinned, quietly pulling open the glass backdoor, focused on Dream as he walked over. He leant forward once reaching the other, wrapping his arms around Dreams neck, snuggking hisnface into the crook of Dreams' neck. "Speak of the devil and he shall arrive!" His roommates voice laughed out. "Mornin'." Dream hummed in response. "Good morning. Or well, good afternoon." Techno stiffened at the unfamiliar voice, turning his head so he could peak over his own arms at the person he had somehow not noticed before. The younger looking boy had a wide smile on his face as he waved shyly, "Hi!" Techno subconsciously tightened his hold on Dream as he whispered in his ear, "Should I say hello or should I be calling the police." The blond boy laughed softly, unwrapping Technos arms from around himself, leading Techno by his hand to sit beside him. "This is my best friend, Sapnap." Technos eyebrow immediately arched, looking curiously between the two, "Sapnap? Homiesexual sapnap?" A cackle from the ravenette basically confirmed his guess. Dream nodded, "that would be him, yes. He came to visit me before he goes to college next year," Dream gave the younger boy a friendly punch to the arm, ruffling his hair soon after. "all grown up now." Apple walked across Sapnap and Dreams' laps and onto Technos, laying down, face pressed against his stomach. A calloused hand gently began petting through her fur. "How long will you be visiting?" "I leave tonight, actually. I hitched a ride with Mama so when she leaves I do too." "Mama?" Techno asked, head tilted. Dream smiled, "my mom. He's been calling her mama for a good eight years now." "What! she may as well be my mom! I literally hang out with your family  _ without  _ you Dream. I have replaced you as their favourite son." The blond scoffed, crossing his arms. " _ Of course you're hanging out with my mom."  _ Dream grumbled to himself, "I sometimes think you only became my friend to meet my family." Sapnap nodded, "Yes, you would be correct in thinking that. They are the best thing to ever happen to me. You were….one of the worst." Dream scoffed and Sapnap broke into a smile, reaching forward to ruffle Dreams' hair this time, "I'm joking Dreamie! You're way better than your demonic sister who uses me for my car." Dream nodded smugly, "you bet your ass I am." 

Techno smiled at the too, head resting on Dreams' shoulder as he listened to their conversation, playing with Apples long coat of fur, very loosely braiding one spot on her back. 


End file.
